Sangriento san Valentín
by Iluminada ss
Summary: Sasuke es el coronel Uchiha, debe salvar a su esposa del desquiciado asesino el resumen no mola pero la historia si! entren y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

Bueno hace mucho que no publio es porqué me dedique a corregir algunos erores que cometi jejeje y tambien mejorar algunas cosas.

Así que me dedique a actualizar esta historia que tanto me gusta.

**Sangriento san Valentín **

**I**

—Soy la reportera Azumi Yagary desde el pueblo de Konoha golpeada por la tragedia que sucedió hace dos días con el derrumbe de la mina Namikaze a las afueras del pueblo, el túnel cinco se derrumbo atrapando a ocho mineros de los cuales sólo uno logro escapar con vida— Un joven con gorra se acerca a la reportera dándole una hoja de papel y susurrándole algo al oído haciendo que esta se estremezca.

—Nos acaban de informar que los siete mineros, no murieron por el derrumbe…. Si no porque el minero, Orochimaru Sanin había asesinado con un zapapico a los otros mineros con el fin de aprovechar el aire para sí mismo— Informó horrorizada la reportera.

En el Hospital de Konoha

—Ya ha pasado una semana y ese bastardo no despierta— Decía un azabache de uniforme azul viendo a través de la ventana que había en la puerta, observando fijamente a un hombre acostado en la cama del hospital, de piel sumamente blanca y cabellera larga color negra.

—No puedo creer que Orochimaru-san haya matado a todos sus compañeros— Dijo una mujer de bata blanca y cabellera castaña.

—Créelo Shizune, apenas despierte me encargare de que pase el resto de su vida en una asquerosa celda— Aseguró fieramente, mientras se perdía por los pasillos del hospital.

—Hai Fugaku-sama—Y la mujer también se marchapor el otro lado.

—_Iremos a rescatar a Kabuto— Aseguró seriamente el pelinegro mientras golpeaba las rejas del monta cargas. _

— _¿Hay veneno o metano? — Preguntó el de nuevo, al joven que tenía delante de él, el cual salía del monta cargas mientras se quitaba la máscara. _

—_Se hacer mi trabajo Orochimaru— Aseguró prepotentemente un rubio muy joven._

— _¿Cómo no?... Eres el hijo del jefe... Lo sabes todo—__Declaró sarcástico mientras tres mineros bajaban por donde subió el rubio._

_¡Boom!_

— _¡Demonios! ¡¿Oyeron eso?! — Gritó el pelinegro mientras se ponía una máscara antigás._

— _¡Sí! — Gritaron asustados._

— _¡Todo mundo fueraaa!— Ordenó furioso._

El pelinegro abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Horas después

— ¡Fugaku-sama! ¡Fugaku-sama! — Gritaba sonoramente la castaña, mientras entraba a la cafetería torpemente, llamando la atención de todos por el estado de pánico de la joven.

— ¡Fugaku-sama! Orochimaru no esta es su habitación y ¡Encontraron a dos enfermeras muertas! —Gritó atemorizada con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando.

El azabache se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

— ¡Demonios! — Golpeo la pared, al ver a una mujer joven muerta en el piso destripada y sin el corazón.

—Coronel venga aquí— Dijo un peliplata, mientras señalaba un corazón de San Valentín con bombones ensangrentados, por el corazón humano de la desafortunada enfermera a la que le fue extirpado.

— ¿Dónde cree qué pudo haber ido Fugaku-sama? —Preguntó con miedo la castaña temerosa.

A las afueras del pueblo en el túnel 5

Cerca de una fogata.

— ¡Mm Basta mm basta Sasuke-kun!—Dijo una rubia ojiazul sentada en el capó de una camioneta mientras su novio le daba besos en el cuello abruptamente.

— ¿A qué hora va a empezar la fiesta Ino? Todos están adentro—Preguntó Sasuke desganado separándose de la rubiamientras tomaba una botella de cerveza.

— Cuando lleguen la frentona y Naruto amor se los prometí— El azabache se separo aun mas y vio fríamente a la rubia.

—Sakura— Repitió muy molesto — ¿Todavía sigue con ese imbécil? —Espetó furioso mientras la rubia lo veía burlonamente.

— ¡Jajaja! Temo decirte que Naruto es el amor de su vida— El azabache entrecerró los ojos a un más furioso.

—Como sea… Si ese idiota viene con ella yo mismo… Lo goleare— Tiró la botella contra un piedra estallándola, la sonrisa burlona de Ino se incrementaba.

—Si como no— Dijo burlesca, acariciándole el pelo.

Una camioneta plateada se estacionaba y apagaba el motor, mientras un rubio bajaba del asiento del piloto y una pelirrosa del copiloto, se acercaron a la pareja abrazados.

—Hola chicos— Saludó animadamente a la pareja la pelirrosa —Gracias por esperarnos—

La rubia bajo del capó y le dio un beso a su amiga—Sasuke-kun estaba a punto de enojarse pero yo sabía que vendrían—

El rubio tomo por la cintura a la ojijade

—Hola Sakura— Vio molesto la acción que Naruto hizo —Hola—Saludó montamente al rubio, mientras que Ino buscaba algo en su bolso.

— ¡Bien! Antes de entrar les tomare una foto—Les ordenó a la pareja mientras ambos sonreían y ella le daba al clikc.

— ¿Les tomo una? — Les preguntó la pelirrosa.

—No así está bien—Dijo seco el azabache, mientras tomaba una caja de cervezas y con la otra mano, pasó los hombros de su novia y entraban al túnel.

La pelirrosa sintió que su novio se tensaba y que le apretaba la mano fuertemente a la hora de entrar al túnel.

— ¡Oye, oye! No tenemos que entrar ahí si no quieres— Se detuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Dentro del túnel.

—No puedo creer que no quisieras sacarte una foto con migo—Dijo molesta la rubia.

—No es eso, es solo que no quiero estar cerca de ese idiota—Contestó Sasuke a un enfadado.

— ¿Acaso le tienes envidia a Naruto? —Preguntó burlona.

Fuera del túnel.

—No está bien amor… Todos están aquí… Y tú querías estar aquí—Dijo Naruto temblando ligeramente.

— ¿Tu quieres estar aquí? — Preguntó preocupada, observándolo atentamente.

—Sí— Afirmó Naruto

—Te amo— Le dijo Sakura besándolo tiernamente.

—Y yo a ti… Hem… Deje las cervezas en el auto en un rato te alcanzare— Dijo aun tembloroso.

— ¿Voy contigo? —Preguntó preocupada.

— ¡No! — Ordenó cortante Naruto —Ve… Ve con ellos, en un rato estaré bien— Se fue mientras ella entraba al oscuro túnel.

– ¡¿Ino?! — Llamó fuertemente al no ver a nadie ahí — ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¿En donde están? —Seguía adentrándose en el túnel, sólo alumbraba una linterna que llevaba.

— ¡Buuu! **—**Gritó un enmascarada haciendo que la pelirrosa de un grito de miedo.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Pensaste que era Orochimaru?— Preguntó burlón —He Shino mira esto—Dijo sacándose la máscara de gas.

— ¡Kyyaaa! —Gritó aterrada, al ver como el chico era atravesado por un zapapico, por la parte del ojo por un hombre muy alto con un mascara idéntica, inmediatamente dio vuelta y empezó a correr.

— ¡No! — Gritó horrorizada al ver a la pareja de Tenten y Neji muertos y luego siguió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

—Hhaux— No pudo terminar su grito cuando sintió un mano en la boca y otra un su cintura, mientras era metida a una pequeña zanja entre la parad, y sintió la mano de su amiga apretarle y un pecho fornido en su espalda.

Los tres sintieron acercarse a alguien, La rubia gimoteaba poniendo una mano en su boca para acallarse.

—Shh— Dijo suavemente el hombre tras ella, vieron pasar al enmascarado en la dirección contraria a la salida, ya sintiendo los pasos lejanos.

—Corran— Ordenó de nuevo el azabache suavemente, ambas chicas obedecían sin rechistar.

— ¡Hai viene! — Escucharon gritar a Sasuke**, **la pelirrosa voltio hacia atrás y lo vio tropezar y caer de pecho mientras su amiga se alejaba velozmente.

El minero se disponía a clavarle el zapapico a Sasuke que aun seguía en el piso, Sakura intervino dándole por la espalda con una madera que tenía a mano.

— ¡Déjalo maldito! —Le siguió golpeando con la madera ante la atónita mirada del azabache. El gigante hombre volteo hacia ella levantando su zapapico, el azabache reacciono tomando una pala y golpeándolo con toda su fuerza por la espalda lo cual lo dejo inconsciente temporalmente.

Sasuke tomo por la muñeca a Sakura y la jalo hacia la salida.

— ¡Corre Sakura! — Ordenó, ambos corrieron a la salida rápidamente, entonces vieron entrar al rubio

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!—Gritó preocupado al verla con tanto pavor, a ella y a Sasuke.

— ¡Todos están muertos! — Sakura se abrazó a Naruto desesperada, vieron al gigante acercarse a ellos con el zapapico dispuesto a atacarlos.

— ¡Corran! — El azabache volvió a tomarla por la muñeca y jalarla, el rubio se quedo impactado por lo que tardo en seguirles el paso.

— ¡Corran! ¡Vamos! — Gritó la desesperada rubia mientras subía al auto. Sakura al voltear vio a Naruto ser alcanzado por el minero y ser golpeado con el pico fuertemente.

— ¡Nnooo! — Gritó con pavor mientras iba en su ayuda, pero fue retenida por unos brazos — ¡No suéltame! ¡Lo va a matar! — Estaba desesperada por ir en ayuda del rubio, pero Sasuke no la soltaba.

Entonces el rubio fue alcanzado por el zapapico que le dio en el hombro nuevamente.

— ¡No suéltame Sasuke! — Pidió en suplica y desesperada.

— ¡No lo hare Sakura! ¡Sube al auto! — Ordenó metiéndola en el auto, mientras el minero se acercaba a ellos y lanzaba su zapapico hacia el parabrisas atravesándolo con la punta.

El azabache subió al auto rápidamente llevándose a las dos chicas.

El rubio se recuperaba del golpe en su hombro y vio al minero voltearse hacia el entonces corrió hacia su única salía posible, entro de nuevo a la mina intentando buscar algo con que defenderse, pero volvió a caer, el minero estaba tras de el listo para atravesarlo, Naruto volteo y vio su rostro reflejado en la máscara del minero.

¡Bangh!

Escucho el ruido sordo de un disparo y al minero alejarse de él mal herido, Naruto tenía la cara desencajada en su totalidad.

— ¿Estás bien? Naruto— Preguntó en oficial Uchiha, se acerco para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera a salvo.

—Ha…— Naruto no podía articular palabra.

— ¡Coronel será mejor seguir a Orochimaru! —Dijo el peliplata siguiendo al mal Herido.

—Quédate aquí Naruto estarás bien— Aseguró y para luego ir con su subordinado, y Naruto seguía en estado de Shock.

Continuara.-

Espero que le haya gustado n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangriento san Valentín **

**2**

— _¡Coronel será mejor seguir a Orochimaru! — Dijo el peliplata siguiendo al mal herido.___

—_Quédate aquí Naruto estarás bien— Aseguró y para luego ir con su subordinado, y Naruto seguía en estado de Shock._

10 años después

—Estamos en el pueblo de Konoha después de 10 años de la tragedia con el minero, Orochimaru Sanin, el cual asesino amas de 22 hombres, mujeres y niños apenas despertó del coma una semana después del derrumbe en la mina Namikaze— Comentó una reportera.

—Nos encontramos con el comisario actual del pueblo Sasuke Uchiha—Dijo mientras la cámara apuntaba a un hombre muy sexy de unos 37 años de uniforme azul un poco molesto.

—Comisario Uchiha ¿Cómo se encuentra el pueblo 10 años des pues de la tragedia?—Preguntó impertinentemente.

—Mire eso paso hace mucho tiempo, tratamos de seguir adelante—Espetó Sasuke cabreado por la falta de respeto de esa mujer.

—Comisario Uchiha ¿No teme que los eventos vuelvan a suceder una vez más? —Sasuke frunció el seño notablemente.

— ¡Hmp!... Yo se que a los medios le gustaría que eso pasara ¿Porqué no dejan de venir todos los años? ¡¿Esperando a que ocurra algo que marque el más estúpido día que invento una compañía de tarjetas?!— Espetó molesto asiendo desencajar la boca de la reportera.

Barias personaras se encontraban en la cafetería viendo por el gastado televisor el noticiero, una joven castaña, veía la escena con una sonrisa incrédula por la actitud del comisario, mientras giraba la silla y encontraba al responsable tomando café cómodamente.

—Muy elocuente comisario— Dijo un arrugado hombre peliplata, viendo desaprobatoriamente al comisario —Nos hace ver como una comunidad netamente minera— Reclamó molesto.

—Somos una comunidad netamente minera — Contraataco el azabache, dando otro trago a su café.

— ¡¿Tienen café en este sitio?! —Entro animado a la cafetería un albino con una sonrisa y un uniforme azul, mostrando dientes y el peliplata se sentaba al otro lado del lugar alejándose molesto de cosario.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —Preguntó sarcástico el albino.

—Su jefe… El comisario del condado Sasuke Uchiha… Si tan solo su padre lo viera ahora—Dijo burlón el peliplata, mientras que el albino se sienta el frente del azabache saludándolo animadamente.

—Te diré que… El es un desgraciado igual a mí… Es muy apuesto podríamos hacer un programa—Comentó burlón el azabache saboreando su café.

— ¡Seguro!... Tus arrestos de ladrones de bicicletas serian un éxito maravilloso—Volvió a contra atacar pero estabas fue el peliplata con un sonrisa, mientras que el albino ponía una cara de "Huuuu".

—See—Aseguró el azabache.

—Hola Sakura— Saludo el albino, viendo a un bella mujer, alta de cabellos rosas y cuerpo envidiable, acercarse al azabache por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Suigetsu— Correspondió amablemente la pelirrosa —Recoge el equipo de futbol de Yami- Pidió la pelirrosa al azabache mientras se sentaba al lado del peliplata.

—Sakura salí en la televisión —Comentó Sasuke orgulloso con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Haa! Si… Perdón ¿Cómo estuvo?—Preguntó la ojijade viendo al arrugado peliplata con un dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abandonar a este tipo? Para irte con migo— Dijo el peliplata sonriendo.

—Pues… Salgo a las ocho—Contestó la rosada , siguiéndole el juego.

—Me voy asegurar de lavar mi Cadilac— Aseguró con una sonrisa el peliplata mientras ambos reían.

—Kakashi ¿Respeta quieres?—Gruño molesto el azabache, Sakura se levanto y le daba otro beso en la mejilla a Sasuke de despedida mientras se marchaba.

— ¡Ha! Sakura— Llamo la castaña —Tengo cita con el médico ¿Te importa si llego más tarde?—Pregunto seximente.

—Si claro… No hay problema ven cuando puedas— Dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa antes de irse seguida de la castaña.

— ¡Bien señores!... Tengo que seguir la pista a unos vehículos—Comentó el azabache mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Preguntó el albino antes de que saliera Sasuke.

— ¡No!... Termina… tu café Suigetsu te llamare si te necesito—Ordenó el azabache y salió de la cafetería.

A las afueras del pueblo, donde los rodeaba el bosque, en una casa vieja, muy pequeña y extremadamente descuidada se podía ver estacionada una patrulla policial frente a la casa.

—Hhaaa— Resoplaba la castaña mientras se ponía una sudadera —Éste lugar me da miedo— Abrazó por la espalda al azabache que acomodaba su camisa — ¿Podríamos vernos en un hotel la próxima vez?— Le daba cortos besos en el cuello.

—Si claro… Nos registraremos y hasta el otro día— La castaña le dio un beso en la boca apasionadamente mientras el correspondía —No creo que alguien vea mi auto estacionado al frente—Dijo sarcástico.

— ¿Tal vez? Un día le digas a tu esposa—Comentó mientras el azabache se tenso inmediatamente.

—Tal vez—Respondió un tanto molesto.

La chica se agacho y saco algo de su mochila —Supongo que estarás con Sakura en San Valentín—Le dio un corazón mediano que el abrió de inmediato y tenía una tarjeta que decía:

Se mío por siempre

— ¡Hmp!... Yo… No te traje nada—Dijo desganado.

—No es necesario— Le dio otro beso —Ya me lo diste…. Estoy embarazada—Le dijo en susurro al oído mientras que el azabache inmediatamente desencajo la mandíbula**.**

En la minas Namikaze

Una vieja camioneta plateada se estacionaba a la salida de la mina, y bajaba un hombre rubio muy apuesto de ojos azules, vio a barios hombres vestidos de mineros trabajar y una puerta con el letrero de túnel cinco y volvió a subirse a su camioneta y se marcho.

Luego se estaciono al frente de una casa, bajo y se encamino a la entrada y toco la puerta y un peliplata mayor salió para recibirlo.

—Naruto—Le recibió fingiendo falsa sorpresa.

—Vine a firmar los papeles—Informó molesto.

— ¿No lo sabes?... Cambiaron la firma para el lunes— El rubio se molesto a una más.

— ¡Ha! Cambiaron la firma para el lunes… ¡Maldición! — Gruñó molesto.

—Bueno ya estás aquí, entra y tomate algo— Le invito amablemente asiéndolo pasar.

—Está bien—Contestó cansado mientras entraba a la casa.

—Te extrañamos mucho en el funeral— Le sirvió una copa de licor—Desde luego tu padre antes de eso— Naruto recibió el vaso con un gesto de salud.

—Pudo haberme encontrado si hubiera querido—Contestó molesto dándole un trago a su copa.

—El te patearía si supiera que venderás la mina—Regaño enfadado el peliplata.

—A si son las cosas Kakashi—Se excuso Naruto.

— ¡Mentira!... ¡La mina es el sustento del pueblo Naruto! — Lo exhorto molesto —Estamos ablando de muchas familias—Volvió a recalcar el peliplata.

—Me asegure de que todos tuvieran una indemnización —Dijo a la defensiva el rubio.

— ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!... ¿Tres meses?—Reclamo furioso Kakashi.

—Ese no es mi problema—Dijo rendido el rubio, no tenia como explicarle un porqué.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo su problema—Dijo sarcástico

—Esa mina es obsoleta desde que tengo memoria… Pero my buen padre fue muy necio para verlo—Empezaba a perder el control.

—Hoo… Así que de eso se trata…De acuerdo— Saco algo de los estantes —Si necesitas hacer las paces con tu padre ahí esta— Puso sobre la mesa una caja de madera pequeña.

Naruto lo vio detenidamente y el la tomo —Soy el accionista mayoritario y venderé la mina… Lo lamento es todo—Sentenció mirando fijamente al peliplata.

—Tu padre y yo protegimos a esos hombres— El rubio se detuvo.

—Vender la mina no le hará bien a nadie aquí— Aseguró seriamente, tomando en seco su bebida.

—Venderé la mina… Adiós—Se fue dejado a un molesto anciano.

Llego a un alojamiento y pidió un habitación, aun hombre muy mayor, tomo las llaves y se encamino a el número ocho, cuando paso por la puerta seis vio a través de la ventana a una mujer rubia desnuda.

— ¡Vamos amor! ¡Dame más! — Gritaba mientras montaba a un hombre muy fornido — ¡Así! ¡Así! — Gritaba orgásmica.

Naruto reconoció aquella voz que se le hacía sumamente conocida —Ino— Susurró y después se marcho, no era un pervertido.

— ¡Eres ten grande! — Mordió el cuello a su acompañante sensualmente —Hoo es tan sensual—Movía sus caderas en círculos.

— ¿Qué? — Ella tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más.

— ¡Eso! — Señalo el espejo que había arriba de la cama mientras se tocaba los pechos y los estrujaba aun mirando al espejo.

— ¡Haaaa! — Suspiro al llegar al orgasmo mientras le daba un beso en el pecho al hombre —Eres el mejor—Le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado.

–Lo sé— Aseguró mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones —No estaré contigo en San Valentín—Se serraba la bragueta y le daba una pequeña quejita.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó animada abriéndola —Una…. ¿Linterna de bolsillo?— Dijo molesta.

— ¡Sí! Y esto es para mí— Alzo una cámara con vista a la cama.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! — Preguntó furiosa levantándose.

— Es para mi colección "Privada"—Dijo burlo la última palabra.

— ¡Dame eso! — Ordenó histérica mientras intentaba arrebatársela.

— ¡Quítate! — La empujo a la cama — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres dinero? — Saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y se los lanzo, se puso su playera y salió.

— ¡Imbécil! — Gritó mientras se levantaba y se acerco a su bolso y saco una pistola — ¡Me las pagara! — Salió desnuda, vio a lo lejos al hombre subirse a un tráiler con la palabra "Embutidos**". **

— ¡Jiraija! — Llamó enfurecida apuntándole con el arma.

— ¿Ino?... ¡Vístete un niño podía verte! — Se subiéndose al tráiler sin darle importancia a la mujer.

— ¡Dame la maldita cámara! — Dijo mientras abría la puerta y le apuntaba.

—No me toque los huevos— Le doblo el brazo y le arrebato el arma — ¡Lárgate! — Le dijo despectivamente.

— ¡No! ¡Kyyyaaaaa! — Gritó horrorizada, su cara se manchaba de sangre y el hombre era atravesado por la cara por un zapapico y este caía al piso, después un hombre con una máscara de gas y traje de minero le sacaba el zapapico bruscamente.

— ¡Maldición! — Gritó incrédula, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr a su habitación.

Entro y cerro con llave — ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! — Se metió debajo de la cama —Por favor ayúdeme— Rogo suplicante, vio su celular en el piso entonces escucho la perilla moverse bruscamente.

— ¡O no! ¡O no! — Logro alcanzar su celular y marco —Policía— Escuchó a la otra línea, y los golpes de la puerta se detuvieron — ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! —Habló llorando.

—Si habla con la policía— Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Escuche… Un… Un minero un minero mato a mi novio y... Y…— La mujer la interrumpió.

— ¡Mire señorita! ¡Ya recibimos bastantes bromas por hoy! — Colgó — ¡No! — Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente pero no vio a nadie — ¡Tranquila! Tranquila — Se decía entonces sintió una mano en su tobillos luego fue arrestada, intento clavar sus uñas en el piso pero se salieron por la fueras del jalo.

—No por favor… Por favor deje me ir—Suplico al verlo parado frente a ella el levanto su zapapico, después se pudieron ver las paredes rojas por la sangre.

A la mañana Siguiente

—Patrullas 325 y 326 acudir de inmediato a motel de Konoha se encontraron dos cuerpos— Se escuchaba por la radio de la policía y barias patrullas fuera del motel —El comisario se encuentra ahí—

El azabache estaba frente a la puerta del tráiler revisando las pertenencias y vio la cámara filmadora la levanto con unos guantes blanco y le quito el resto de sangre se acerco a uno de los policías.

—Revisen la cinta— Ordenó entonces entro a la habitación a vio el cuerpo de la rubia, estaba extremadamente pálido, la parte del pecho abierta, los ojos tenían una tela blanca que les quito el brillo —Ino— Le cero los ojos con pesar —Te arranco el corazón-—.

— ¿Algún amante despechado y loco? —Dijo el albino viendo el cuerpo de la desafortunada mujer.

—Yo diría total mente loco— Supuso Sasuke —Ino nunca provocaría eso— Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—Lo siento Sasuke se que fue tu novia—Consoló el alvinolastimeramente.

—Eso fue hace mucho Suigetsu—Resoplo hastiado a salió del lugar para ir a la recepción.

—Verificamos los nombres todos son "Falsos" ¿Me explico? — Dijo dándole una libreta al azabache.

—Este no es falso— Aseguro mostrándole la lista "Naruto Namikaze"

En el supermercado de Konoha

—Sakura lo siento… Llegue tarde otra vez hubo dos asesinatos y—Se excusaba la castaña entrando agitada a la tienda, mientras la pelirosa despedía a una mujer mayor con unas bolsas blancas del súper.

—Matsuri shh… Ponte a trabajar—Contestó mandándola a otra caja registradora pero cuando se volteo vio a…

—Hola— Saludó un poco emocionado —Naruto— dijo impresionada.

—Sakura— Menciono con una sonrisa observándola atentamente —Todavía trabajas para tus padres— dijo a un sonriente.

—Naruto… Q… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Estaba atónita ante la repentina aparición del rubio.

—Am…. Nada… Solo estoy aquí para… Aclarar unos asuntos pendientes— Dijo nerviosamente.

—He lamento le de tu padre—Buscaba palabras para expresarse, pero estaba nerviosa.

—Gracias— Dijo triste Naruto.

—A… ¿A dónde te fuiste?... Han pasado diez años Naruto—Reprocho al borde del llanto.

—Tevés más hermosa que cuando me fui— Aseguró embelesado observando a la pelirosa detalladamente.

— ¿Irte?... Lo dices como si te hubieras ido de la escuela Naruto—Pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos cristalizados.

—Solo te fuiste… Ni siquiera tu padre sabía dónde estabas… Creímos que habías muerto—Más gotas saladas salían de sus ojos.

Naruto la veía fijamente, esos ojos verdes tan deslumbrantes lo deslumbraban—Lo lamento— Volteo a ver a la repisaría —Tienes una bonita familia—dijo tristemente, ella volteo su vista.

Había una foto donde salían ella, Sasuke y un pequeño niño de unos diez años, era el vivo retrato de Sasuke, su miniatura, como dos gotas de agua.

—Supongo que ya no eres Sakura Haruno—Sus ojos igual empezaban a escocer.

—No— Negaba con la cabeza —Sakura Uchiha ahora—Se cruzo de brezos intentando no desfallecer.

—Nunca creí que… Sasuke y tu…. Siempre le gustaste— Puso una sonrisa falsa, se seguían viendo fijamente —Mejor me voy—Sakura seguía llorando.

— ¡Espera! — Pidió al ver que se iba.

—Me dio gusto verte Sakura— Se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás prácticamente corriendo.

Continuara.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sangriento san Valentín **

**3**

—_Mejor me voy—____Sakura seguía llorando. _

— _¡Espera! — Pidió al ver que se iba. _

—_Me dio gusto verte Sakura— Se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás prácticamente corriendo._

Ya entrada lo noche Sakura serró el supermercado de sus padres cansada, subió a su carcacha de cuatro ruedas y fue a su casa.

Llego a una gran casa muy linda, giro la perilla de la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Hola! Mami—La recibió un pequeño niño pelinegro, nada más cruzar la puerta, el cual se abalanzo sobre el cuello de su madre estrujándola con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Hola pequeño comisario— Le dijo al verlo disfrazado como su padre, lo levanto y le dio un beso en la frente para después bajarlo — ¿Cómo te fue en el partido? — Preguntó al pequeño niño con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! Muy bien—Aseguró con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Mm me alegro… Porqué no subes y te cepillas los dientes y luego me cuentas todo—Dijo dándole besitos en los cachetes.

—Si mamá— El niño asintió y fue corriendo por las escaleras como un pequeño leopardo, luego de ver a su pequeño desaparecer por las escaleras.

Sakura vio a una mujer limpiando las estanterías —Tayuya ¿Ya llego Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó dulcemente.

—No señora Uchiha— Contestó la mujer.

—Bien, gracias—Fue rumbo al baño, serró la puerta desde adentro, saco una pequeña cajita de los estantes, la abrió y saco una foto.

Salía ella con Naruto abrasados ambos sonreían felices, miro la foto con ternura y sonrió alegremente, escucho que sonaba el teléfono, dejo la foto sobre el lavamanos y fue a contestar saliendo del baño.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo la pelirosa cortésmente.

—Hola soy yo—Contestó una voz gruesa y un poco ronca al otro lado de la línea un tanto perturbado.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto preocupada.

—Escuche que alguien murió en el alojamiento de la cuidad— Le informó seriamente —Mira no tengo tiempo para hablar pero… Creí que deberías saberlo... Es sobre Ino la asesinaron—Le dijo bruscamente.

— ¡¿Ino?! — Preguntó sin creerlo.

—Sí—Confirmó seriamente.

—Comisario puede venir a ver esto—Escuchó Sakura hablar a Juugo al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que colgar—Se despidió Sasuke.

Sasuke vio a Suigetsu al frente del monitor, revisando en C.D de la cámara muy serio, el albino le mostro una parte en donde un minero iba tras la rubia.

—Mm esto no silenciara los rumores de que Orochimaru volvió—Gruño el albino molesto.

—Las personas piensan lo que quieren y eso no lo hace verdad— Contesto aun más molesto el azabache.

—Pero también hablan Sasuke…. Muchos recuerdan lo de hace 10 años cono si fuera ayer—Menciono el albino.

—Y también hay mucha ropa de minero Suigetsu—Volvió a decir el azabache cruzándose de brazos —No es Orochimaru Sanin el ya murió—Aseguro fastidiado.

—Comisario le dejaron esto — Dijo una pelirroja de coleta, dándole un corazón de San Valentín que el tomo extrañado, luego de tomarlo noto que la parte baja estaba muy húmeda, miro sus dedos y estaban empapados de sangro.

—Demonios — Bufo Suigetsu al notar la sangre mientras que la pelirroja los vio preocupada y le pasaba unos guantes al azabache se los puso y abrió la caja con forma de corazón con cuidad.

—Para el comisario Uchiha—Juugo leyó la tarjeta que estaba sobre el corazón.

— ¡Kami!**—**Karin grito horrorizada al ver que cuando el ojinegro saco la tapa había un corazón humano.

— ¿No es Orochimaru ? — Comentó sarcástico Suigetsu.

En el bar del pueblo

—Orochimaru Sanin está muerto— Sentencio un azabache muy mayor y muy enojado, rodeado de otros hombres igual de mayores que él, mientras temaban unas cervezas en la barra del lugar.

—Yo mismo le dispare… Es un imitador—Continuo hablando el azabache mientras los otros asentían incrédulos.

— ¡Es un enfermo! — Aseguró el peliplata.

—Nunca hallaron su cuerpo a pesar de los reportes— Comentó un castaño, entonces se oyó una campana que indicaba que alguien había entrado todos los hombres voltearon y vieron al rubio ojiazul entrar.

—Haa el muchacho Namikaze —Dijo el azabache molesto.

— ¡¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?! —Gritó furioso otro de los ansiones.

—Ya, ya cálmate… ¡Déjenlo! **— **Pidió el peliplata mientras que el rubio tomaba asiento sin prestarles atención.

—Tranquilo Danzo—Ordenó el azabache viendo como el castaño se levantaba abruptamente con dirección al rubio.

— ¡Maldito muchacho! — Le dio un puñetazo sonoro al rubio que se cubrió la boca inmediatamente.

— ¡Cálmate Danzo! — Exigió el peliplata mientras sostenía al castaño para que no atacara al rubio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto molesto el rubio.

— ¡Regreso por ti! — Danzo gritó exaltado —… Tu eres el responsable… ¡El te busca! —Intentaba soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros. 

— ¡Todos quietos!… ¡Maldita sea cálmense! — Ordeno enfurecido el azabache.

—Orochimaru te asesinara esta vez— Aseguró el castaño, el azabache tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo jalo a la puerta.

— ¡Ya vete!... Vete de aquí— Fugaku hecho del bar a Naruto.

— ¡¿Porqué?! — Gritó furioso el rubio —Sólo porque ustedes quieren culparme de lo que su cedió hace una década— Espetó furioso — ¡Yo no mate a nadie! — Naruto ya no soportaba mas la culpa.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! — Le exigió el azabache mientras lo sacaba —En peso contigo Naruto… Todos conocen a alguien que murió por tú culpa—Le recordó al pelirrubio.

—Orochimaru… Él los mato— Le contesto seguro — ¡Yo no Fugaku! —.

—Lo sé Naruto pero… —Intentó culparlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué no te culpan a ti?... Tú eras el comisario— También le recordó eso.

— ¡Sí!... Te he salvado por segunda ocasión… Pero no te preocupes no habrá una tercera— Aseguró par luego volvió con sus compañeros.

Con la familia Uchiha

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, viendo nuevamente la grabación, mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky con hielo.

Sakura lo vio y se le fue acercando lentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó molesto y cortante el azabache a su mujer — ¿Es Yami? — Preguntó nuevamente.

—No es Yami pero es tarde… ¿Que estás viendo? — Se acercan a la pantalla

—Una grabación… Un video del asesinato de Ino— Respondió seriamente.

—Disculpa iré adormir— Le dijo triste la pelirrosa.

—Naruto Namikaze volvió para vender la mina— Le comentó antes de que se marchara lo cual tenso de sobremanera ala rasada, el azabache noto eso y lo molesto de sobremanera —No lo has visto… ¿O sí? — Interrogo a su esposa intentando contener la calma.

—Si… Hoy fue a la tienda, estaba muy sorprendida… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestiono preocupada.

—El amor de tu vida puede estar involucrado en algo terrible— Insinuó como si nada mientras la pelirosa lo miraba incrédula.

—No es… El amor de mi vida— Contesto molesta.

— ¿A no? — El dijo esta vez incrédulo mientras volteaba su silla y sacaba una foto de un portafolio —Dejaste esto en el tocador— Le mostro la foto de ella y Naruto y por Kami-sama que Sasuke estaba muy furioso casi temblando de la ira.

—Fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos siempre me hace llorar— Tiro la foto a un lado intentando controlarse, mientras Sakura apartaba la mirada.

—Sasuke… No quiero pelear tengo que levantarme temprano— Intentó no molestarlo más.

—Que bien y yo tengo mucho trabajo— volviendo la atención a la computadora.

—Encontré esta grabación en la escena del crimen— Dijo poniendo a una escena en especial donde salía reflejado el rubio a través de la ventana —Si Naruto te contacta avísame de inmediato — Le ordeno enojado, la pelirosa lo se fue sin responder nada.

A la mañana siguiente en el supermercado

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano para evitar discutir con su marido, y se puso en marcha a la tienda de sus padres, estaba abriendo las rejas cuando…

— ¡Haaa! — Grito asustada al sentir la mano de alguien es su hombro repentinamente.

—Tranquila—Le dijo Naruto al verla tan asustada.

—Me asustaste—Tenía la mano en el pecho intentando controlar sus latidos.

—Discúlpame…— Dijo viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó un poco molesta y a la vez incomoda.

—Quería hablar contigo cuando no estuvieras ocupada— Señalo la tienda.

—Haa… Voy a trabajar— Comentó evadiéndolo.

—Bueno… Tienes 15 minutos antes de abrir la tienda— No se rendirá fisilmente hasta hablar con ella.

Ambos estaban en un puente viendo el agua correr.

—No debí haberme ido como lo hice— Naruto fue el primero en hablar muy arrepentido.

—Desde el momento que volví a verte lamente los últimos diez años— Aseguró muy serio y triste.

—Si vendes esa mina te arrepentirás algún día— Reprocho enojada.

—No vine de eso a hablar contigo- No hablaría de ese tema con ella, ella no.

— ¿No tienes idea verdad?... El pueblo depende de la mina … desde los empleados de las minas hasta los empleados de las tiendas— Lo veía muy molesta y enojada por su egoísmo.

—No es mi responsabilidad— No quería que ella se enojara con él.

—Sí lo es… Te fuiste hace diez años pero los demás nos quedamos a enfrentar todo… Fue un apoyo total — El ya no era el Naruto que conoció, este era un egoísta

— ¿No recuerdas lo que esa mina significaba para tu familia?... Creo que no… Porqué huiste y seguirás escapando— se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar sollozos.

—No te persiguió por diez años— Le dijo Naruto tristemente.

— ¿No lo hizo?... Yo lo enfrente— Le hiso frente al rubio.

—Yo no puedo… Quisiera pero no puedo— Sakura negaba con la cabeza incrédula —Estoy perdido— Sakura lo tomo por la cara.

—Naruto… Puedes volver al lugar donde todo paso y seguir tu camino o seguir huyendo tu elijes— Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Las minas Namikaze

Naruto había ido a las minas, cuando llego vio a Suigetsu despedirse de uno de los minero, subirse a una patrulla e irse.

—Naruto que haces por aquí— Dijo un hombre mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—Necesito hablar con Kakuzu (Minero líder) — Hablo Naruto muy nervioso.

—No puede… Está dentro de la mina— Le comentó amablemente.

—Entrare— Le ordenó apartando al hombre de su camino.

—No Naruto no es seguro— Le advirtió preocupado.

—Crecí en esta mina Nagato estaré bien— Le recordó enfadado mientras entraba.

—Espera yo te acompañara— Dijo entrado tras de él.

Ambos entraron, el pelirrojo lo izo tomar el monta cargas y bajaron por barios metros, muchísimos metros bajo tierra.

_Flash Back_

—_Iremos a rescatar a Kabuto— Aseguro seriamente el pelinegro mientras golpeaba las rejas del monta cargas. _

— _¿Hay veneno o metano? — Preguntó el de nuevo, al joven que tenía delante de él, el cual salía del monta cargas mientras se quitaba la máscara. _

—_Se hacer mi trabajo Orochimaru— Aseguró prepotentemente el rubio_

— _¿Cómo no?... Eres el hijo del jefe... Lo sabes todo— Declaró sarcástico mientras tres mineros bajaban por donde subió el rubio._

_End Flash Back_

—Vendrá dentro de un momento luego te veo— Se despidió, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía por uno de los oscuros túneles.

Naruto seguía concentrado en aquellos abrumadores recuerdos, el pánico, miedo, que no se percato de que Nagato se marcho, cuando volteo en busca del pelirrojo ya no estaba.

— ¿Nagato? —Llamo pero nadie respondió, se acerco a una de los túneles, cuando de repente un hombre enmascarado con un zapapico lo ataco de la nada.

Naruto fue retrocediendo en busca de algo con que protegerse, pero solo pudo llegar al montacargas y cerrarla mientras aquellas sensaciones volvían de inmediato, aquel hombre doblo con el zapapico una esquina del montacargas que impedía que Naruto saliera, después de ver al hombre alejarse quiso salir del montacargas, pero se percato de la acción del hombre que lo había dejado encerrado, vio una luz acercarse a él.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! — Pidió en pánico.

— ¡¿Naruto?! ¿Eres tú? — Le preguntó el hombre que se acercaba a él.

—Kakuzu sácame de aquí— Grito ya perdiendo la cabeza.

—Imbécil... ¿Cómo te encerraste ahí? — Preguntó con mofa, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

— ¡Fue Orochimaru el está aquí! — Le aseguró abrumado, para luego ver a aquel hombre ser atravesado por un pico levantado a los aires y arrojado a un lado chocando con unos focos.

—No maldito— Gritó furioso Naruto y el minero, vio al minero pero no podía reconocer quien estaba a lo lejos, por esa maldita mascara que cubría su rostro, después saco el pico del pecho del pobre hombre y se marcho perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los túneles.

— ¡Ayúdenme!... ¡Demonios sáquenme de aquí! — Pidió en pánico absoluto.

—Santo cielo… Kakuzu— Dijo lamentándose el pelirrojo al ver el cuerpo de su compañero.

— ¡Nagato... Sácame! — Exigió en alivio de ver a alguien y escuchando voces de otros mineros acercarse.

—Que ocurrió— Preguntó abriendo la puerta con una pala.

Hospital de Konoha

—Feliz San Valentín— Saludaba la pelirrosa a una enfermera, mientras llevaba una bolsa desechable en las manos.

— ¿Servicio a la comunidad Sakura-san? — Preguntó un joven doctor ala pelirrosa

—Nunca hay que perder la tradición doctor Zetsu— Dijo mientras abría la bolsa de papel color cartón y mostraba barios corazones rojos.

—Déjame robarte uno— Dijo Zetsu sacando uno de la bolsa.

— Está bien pero solo uno— Animó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— Sakura reconoció esa voz, voltio a ver un de las habitaciones en busca de la persona.

Y ahí estaba en rubio sentada en una camilla mientras un enfermero ponía unas vendas a su brazo, inmediatamente la sonrisa de borro.

— ¿Qué paso? — Le pregunto el peliplata.

— Fue Orochimaru me ataco Kakashi — Aseguro Naruto mientras Kakashi le miraba incrédulo.

—Naruto… Por favor— Pidió incrédulo —Yo vi como mato a Kakuzu— Aseguro.

—Eso es una locura—Contestó horrorizado.

—Ya lose… ¡Pero es la verdad!... ¡Trato de matarme! — Espetó histérico.

—Señor por favor calmase— Pidió el amargado enfermero.

—Que te paso — Preguntó la rasada acercando al rubio preocupada.

Naruto la observo sorprendido, no esperaba verla.

—Lo atacaron— Respondió el peliplata enojado.

— ¿Pero quién? — Sakura estaba aún más preocupada.

—Nadie— Dijo Naruto —Orochimaru Sanin – Comentó burlón el anciano —Y paso en la mina— Rizas se le salían al peliplata, mientras a Sakura se le desencajo la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la mina?— Le preguntó sorprendida.

—Iba a decirle a los mineros que no la vendería— Le contó a Sakura mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Sakura lo vio ilusionada y con una sonoriza.

— ¿Y porque no? — Alguien había movido la cortina azul bruscamente y hablo notablemente enfadado.

—Sasuke-kun— Dijo Sakura sorprendida, ambos hombres se miraban retadoramente.

— ¿Encontraste algo bueno?… Y por eso no teas marchado— Preguntó el azabache mirando a su esposa furioso, mientras esta volteaba a un lado.

—Sasuke siempre envidiaste mi relación con Sakura— dijo el rubio retadoramente (mientras que el peliplata toma asiento y disfruta del espectáculo)

—Te refieres a MI ESPOSA… Quien vive en MI CASA… la madre de MI HIJO… ¡Con quien comparto la cama!... ¡Con la que tengo sexo! — Sasuke exploto acercándose a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Sasuke basta! Por favor…. ¡Basta! — Gritó molesta, mientras que el rubio, veía la escena con un poco de satisfacción y el pelinegro intentaba contener la calma fretándose la cara.

—Orochimaru… ¿Orochimaru te ataco? — Le preguntó a Naruto volviendo a los roles de policía.

—Sí— Aseguró el rubio tranquilamente.

—Además del hecho de que ha estado muerto por diez años… ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto he? — Dijo burlón el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

—No lo sé comisario pero yo estuve ahí… Yo lo vi— Naruto dijo convencido.

—Éste pueblo está en pánico y es por ti… Y voy a terminar eso a hora— Aseguro fríamente el azabache.

—Le dices tú o le digo yo— Volvió a decir aun con su vista en el rubio, para después ver al peliplata amenazadoramente.

— ¿De que estas ablando? — Dijo el peliplata "sin entender" a que se refería.

—Bien lo diré yo… Mi padre junto con tu padre Naruto y Kakashi que está aquí… Tomaron la justicia en sus manos hace diez años— Vio fríamente al peliplata —Y asesinaron a Orochimaru Sanin— Declaró sin quitar la vista del peliplata.

— ¡Sasuke! — Llamó el peliplata molesto levantándose abruptamente mirándole desaprobatoriamente, Sakura miraba atónita al peliplata al igual que Naruto.

— ¡Ja! El comisario Fugaku los encubrió ¡Jajaja! — Dijo el azabache burlón —Como ves Orochimaru no murió en la mina enterrado pero si murió… Y así lo dejaremos ¿Verdad? — Comentó con Sarcasmo observando a Kakashi.

Continuara.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sangriento san Valentín **

**4**

— _¡Sasuke! — Llamó el peliplata molesto levantándose abruptamente mirándole desaprobatoriamente, Sakura miraba atónita al peliplata al igual que Naruto. _

— _¡Ja! El comisario Fugaku los encubrió ¡Jajaja! — Dijo el azabache burlón —Como ves Orochimaru no murió en la mina enterrado pero si murió… Y así lo dejaremos ¿Verdad? — Comentó con Sarcasmo observando a Kakashi. _

Seis personas, cinco hombres y una mujer para ser más exactos, caminaban por el denso bosque de Konoha cerca de las minas Namikaze, miles de hojas caídas y húmedas haciendo de sus pasos suaves y esponjosos y una ligera niebla que los envolvía, con esos gigantescos arboles de varias décadas de edad.

—No sé qué esperas encontrar— Fugaku dijo molesto, mientras él y Kakashi encabezaban la expedición en el bosque seguidos por Sasuke y Suigetsu, el ultimo llevaba una pala en mano y más atrás Naruto y Sakura.

—Fugaku— Llamo el azabache menor —Muéstranos dónde enterraron el cuerpo y no habrá problemas— Advirtió molesto mirando a su padre.

—Una vez que encontremos la antigua salida… Ésta más allá- Intervino el peliplata adelantándose al paso de los demás.

—Sasuke enserio crees qué colgando una serie de huesos en la plaza principal… ¿Se va a resolver toda esa matanza? — Declaro Fugaku entre molesto y burlón.

—No… Pero la gente pensara que el monstruo no ha vuelto… Y a si continuare con mi investigación— Sasuke observaba molesto al rubio.

Llegaron a una salida cercada por una reja de alambres oxidados por la humedad y una escotilla en peores condiciones aun.

—Aquí es dónde lo encontramos estaba desangrando— Kakashi agarro las rejas viendo de reojo a Fugaku que visualizaba una pequeña aglomeración de piedras.

— ¡Está aquí! — Llamo el albino a los últimos del grupo.

—Lo encontré… O lo que queda de ella — Aseguro el albino seriamente, mientras que Sasuke se le acerco presuroso y vio una gran conglomeración de piedras pero dispersadas y su centro vacio o hueco.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? — Espetó molesto al verlo vacio, observó fríamente a los dos ansíanos.

—Los animales… Seguro que han estado escarbando— Comentó dudoso el azabache mayor, Naruto y Sakura miraban la tumba sorprendidos.

— ¿Los animales he? — Sasuke fulminó a su padre luego volteo a Kakashi — ¿Estaba muerto o no cuando lo enterraron? — Empezaba a perder el autocontrol nuevamente.

—Por supuesto… No tenía pulso… Y ya no estaba vivo ¿No es verdad? — Viro hacia el Uchiha mayor desesperado e inseguro de sus palabras.

—Le dispare hasta que murió— Fugaku aseguro muy confiado de sus palabras, Sasuke y Suigetsu desconfiaban, Naruto junto con Sakura empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

—Lo enterramos justo aquí…. Lo enterramos mejor de lo que se merecía— Señalaba una y otra vez a la tumba, Sakura rodeaba la tumba con su vista fija a la tierra removida.

— ¿Seguro que estaba muerto? — Preguntó incrédulo nuevamente el azabache.

—No podía estar vivo— Insinuó dudoso el peliplata.

— ¡Hmp! — Sasuke volteo molesto alejándose del lugar —Maldita sea —Estaba furioso, esos idiotas ni siquiera se aseguraron de ábrelo asesinado, volvió su vista hacía lo ansíanos.

—Necesito que vayan a declarar— Los señalo inquisitivamente — ¡y tú! — Llamo al rubio aun furioso —Te quiero ver en la estación, debemos hablar de un minero muerto (Kakuzu)— Le ordenó a Naruto, necesitaba calar su ira —Ben Sakura— La tomo del ante brazo lo mas delicadamente en su estado.

—Vámonos señores— Suigetsu les hizo señas con la manos como disiendo "Ahuequen el ala" Kakashi y Fugaku siguieron a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la mina? — Le interrogó, el rubio al albino viéndolo sospechosamente.

—Hacia mi trabajo— Respondió el albino seriamente, mientras que el ojiazul bufo dudoso —Tú eres el sospechoso…. No yo Naruto — El rubio no dijo nada mas giro sobres sus talones siguiendo a los demás.

En la estación policial

—Yo no mate a Kakuzu— Aseguro Naruto, estaba sentado en uno de esos confesionarios con una mesa en la cual apoyaba sus codos y uno de esos espejos de doble vista el cual tapaba casi toda la pared, mientras Sasuke lo rondaba por la espalda.

—Alguien quiere que pienses eso… Pero yo no lo hice— Afirmo muy convencido, Sasuke tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de él.

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza —Tranquilo….. Llegaremos a eso— Respiro hondo y cruzo sus brazos.

—Dime…. ¿Porqué Volviste al pueblo? — Naruto pestaño barias beses, luego sonrío triunfante.

—Tú sabes porque—Le hizo frente al azabache retadoramente, inmediatamente Sasuke frunció el seño.

—No… No sé porque no asististe al funeral de tu padre… Pero vienes a vender lo único que tienes— Comento fríamente Sasuke, observaba a Naruto con desprecio absoluto.

—Ya no venderé la mina— Negó felizmente con la cabeza viéndolo retadoramente —De hecho, decidí quedarme— El ambiente se perturbo instantáneamente entre ambos, un ambiente muy escalofriante y atemorizador.

Sasuke respiro hondo no perdería los estribos.

—Hmp— Se puso en la misma posición de brazos que Naruto, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio — ¿Y eso porque? — Preguntó amablemente con un sutil tono de amenaza, Naruto lo vio burlón y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ella se conformo contigo… — Afirmo sin dudar entre sus palabras, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos conteniendo la ira. — ¿Verdad? — Seguía con su tono burlón hacia el Uchiha, a él cual una ira asesina y una descomunal furia lo invadían descomunalmente.

—Jajaja… Jaja— Sasuke se froto la frente y una sonrisa espeluznante, a Naruto no se le borrada la sonriera de su rostro, la situación era extremadamente tensa —No es cierto… ¡Hargm!— Se aclaro la garganta y su mirada paso a una totalmente asesina.

— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil? — Espetó tétricamente con sus ojos echas lazas dirigidas al rubio.

—Sa-ku-ra se conformo cont.… — Inmediatamente el azabache le soltó un golpe al rubio que retrocedió pasos envés de caer.

Sasuke tomó la mesa y como si fuera papel la tiro a un lado brutalmente, casi rompiendo con ella el espejo de doble vista, se acercaba al rubio a pasos enfurecidos, Naruto también reacciono recibiéndolo con otro golpe, el azabache lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared.

— ¡Aléjate! De ¡MI ESPOSA! — Le ordeno hecho furia, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la chamarra igual que el rubio a él.

Suigetsu entro a la sala rápidamente, apartándolo del rubio empujándolo por el pecho — ¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo! — Apenas lograba controlar al monstruo furioso.

— ¡Escuchaste! ¡Aléjate de MI ESPOSA! — Gritaba hecho furia.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Cálmate! — No podía con él, era como un león defendiendo su territorio.

— ¡Encierra! ¡A es estúpido! ¡Suigetsu! — Sasuke casi echaba fuego por la boca.

—No puedo hacer eso… Él capataz de la mina confirmo que Naruto estaba encerrado en una nadita jaula— Intentaba serenar la ira descomunal que brotaba Sasuke, Naruto se saco el resto de sangre de la boca con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Alguien mas estaba ahí— Le explico para que volviese a sus cabales, el azabache se limpio toda la cara con la mano respirando agitadamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Excelente— dijo sarcástico — ¡Estúpido! — Le dijo a Naruto mientras salía de la habitación aun furioso. Lugo se escucho un fuerte choque de un puño con una pared sementada y un gruñido de furia.

Naruto salía muy molesto de la estación casi arrancando la puerta seguido de Kakashi.

—No tardara mucho hasta que Sasuke te encierre para siempre— Le advirtió al rubio.

—Que Sasuke piense que yo lo hice no significa que a si fue— Respondió, cono si escupiera fuego.

— ¿Avía alguien más ahí?— Cuestiono el peliplata.

—Si…. Orochimaru… ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Por qué? — Naruto también estaba incrédulo por los últimos sucesos —No sé Kakashi… Tal vez para terminar lo que empezó hace diez años — Le respondió mediante.

—Si yo fuera tú me iría de este pueblo— Le recomendó el anciano preocupado.

—No… Esta vez no voy a huir— Aseguró con determinación —Lo voy a encontrar— Aseguro firmemente entrando a su auto.

—Si no lo encuentras te apuesto que él te encontrara— Le dijo convencido.

—O a ti — El ojiazul lo vio fijamente mientras arrancaba el motor y se marchaba dejando a un descolocado peliplata.

Naruto abría la puerta rechinante y oxidadas por la corrosión de aquel viejo y antiguo túnel cinco, aquellas rieles que atravesaban el centro del camino y se perdía entra la oscuridad a lo lejos, un fétido olor apenas lo abrió golpeo su rostro y aquellos recuerdos volvían, los gritos la culpabilidad, el miedo, el dolor e inmediatamente las cerro nuevamente, respiro profundamente, saco un bote de pastillas y se las llevo a la boca, con una mano temblorosa y las trago como si se tratasen de dulces.

Nuevamente hoyo aquellas puertas abrirse, volteo horrorizado, con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas pero no había nada, luego los crujidos de pisadas de cuero contra el piso, tras los arboles, corrió hacia el lugar proveniente de ese sonido, que parecía moverse a lo lejos alejándose del túnel, camino por varios minutos muy presuroso siguiendo al causante. Llego a una pequeña casa color blanco y tejado negro, muy descuidada y vieja, con las ventanas clausuradas por maderas en x.

Busco la entrada rodando la casa por la izquierda y llego a la puerta principal, abriéndola lentamente apuntando con su linterna el interior, entro a pasos pausados escudriñando el lugar cautelosamente, paso a paso llego a una habitación seguramente la única, parecía que alguien vivía ahí ya que ese era el único lugar que había sido habitado recientemente, lo supuso por el colchón en el piso, sabanas revueltas y se divisaba enzima un corazón rojo con bombones dentro al parecer no habían sido consumidos y tenían una tarjeta al lado.

El peliplata estaba sentado en su sillón cerca de una lámpara, leyendo el periódico de esta mañana con el titulo principal **"El asesino de San Valentín regreso?" **y la foto del minero Orochimaru con aquella mascara y una linterna en la parte de la cabeza

Toc. Toc.

Aspiró por la boca hastiado por la interrupción y el susto, tomo el rifle que se encontraba a un lado de su sillón.

— ¿Quién es? —Gritó desde adentro con una habría, al no oír respuesta alguna se levanto acercándose a la puerta y sacando del bolsillo de su bata un par de cartuchos y poniéndolos a su arma.

Salió y apunto a la oscuridad con su ojo en la mira.

—Jajajaja— empezó a reír como un desquiciado y dando tumbos hacia atrás para sostener su peso por el alcohol en su sangre —Maldito Orochimaru Sanin— Dijo entre carcajadas bajando su rifle.

—Jaja me tiene apuntando a las sombras jajaja— Se tambaleaba sacando los cartuchos —Apuntando a las sombras— Se dijo irónico jactándose de su supuesta estupidez, nuevamente entro a su lujosa casa entre carcajadas doblando nuevamente a su living, sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien ahí apuntando su pico al pecho de él.

— ¡Hhaaagg! — Gritó al sentirse atravesado por aquel frio, grueso y puntiagudo metal, y caer pesadamente al piso mientras era sacado nuevamente de su tórax.

—Orochimaru— Estaba horrorizado al ver como apuntaba nuevamente a él con aquella repugnante arma — ¿Eres tú?… No… no eres tú— Negó entre risas y aquel hombre atravesaba su cabeza de un solo golpe.

A la mañana siguiente en la estación policial

—Se que la fotografía es de hace diez años pero es podo lo que tenemos—Suigetsu hablaba por teléfono hastiado, dando vueltas por su escritorio.

—Sí pero envíe la fotografía… No lo sabemos—Se escuchaba al azabache igual de molesto en otro escritorio cerca del albino en igual condición, Sakura entraba cautelosa por lo ajetreado del lugar topándose con una pizarra con mapas y fotografías de las víctimas.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? — Preguntó Sasuke al ver a su mujer ahí.

—Vine a traerte el almuerzo— Dijo dulcemente dándole una bolsa desechable de papel madera.

—Has visto a Naruto— Le preguntó Sasuke casi escupiendo el nombre del rubio.

—No… No des de ayer— Sakura aseguró a su marido viéndolo directamente a sus orbes oscuros.

—Le perdimos la pista esta mañana y Kakashi desapareció— Le dijo en tono de de advertencia.

— No sé donde esta— Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke.

—Esto no es un juego compréndelo… Hay muertos y Naruto es el único sin cuartada— Empezaba a alterarse.

—Naruto dijo que había alguien más— Le aseguro entonces Sasuke exploto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! — Pateó violentamente el escritorio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —La asuntaba la actitud de su marido.

— ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? — Preguntó serenamente a su bella mujer, frente a frente, ella aparto la vista incrédula ante semejante duda por parte de él —Lo lamento si… Lo siento— se disculpo muy arrepentido de la pregunta que había hecho.

—Comisario— Llamo serio el albino.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Volteó molesto el ojinegro por la interrupción.

—Encontramos a Kakashi— Le izo señas con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, el pelinegro bufo molesto.

—Hasta luego— Tomo del rostro a la pelirrosa dándole un beso en la frente para luego salir por donde el albino.

Nuevamente al bosque.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó Suigetsu sacándose los guantes sin despegar la vista del cadáver del peliplata.

—Sólo había seis personas y mi esposa no es la asesina— Aseguro el azabache —Pon vigilancia fuera de mi casa… Busca a Fugaku y encuentra a Naruto Namikaze… Principales sospechosos— Ordenó al albino mientras se marchaba.

En el supermercado (San Valentín entrando la noche)

La castaña limpiaba el piso con una gastado escobillón cerca tenía un balde amarillo con mucha agua sucia.

—Matsuri linda ya puedes dejar eso— La pelirrosa pasaba por su lado con una libreta dirigiéndose a los estantes —Me ayudas por favor— Pidió amablemente ordenando algunos productos para baño —Sasuke-kun quiere que cerremos pronto— La castaña empezó a hacer lo mismo que la pelirrosa.

— ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con Sasuke-san si estabas con Naruto? — Preguntó muy curiosa la castaña.

—Era el día de San Valentín cu…. — Le costaba seguir al recordar la perdida de tantos amigos cercanos y muy queridos.

—Cuando Orochimaru Sanin mato a todos— Aseguró al recordar la tragedia del túnel cinco —Estabas ahí— Declaró la castaña muy convencida — ¿Estaba Naruto? — Pregunto más curiosa.

—… Si— Recordó la pelirrosa, intentando volver a sus deberes —Fue Sasuke-kun quien estuvo con migo— Recordaba nuevamente es apoyo que le dio el es esos terribles momentos.

—Pero ya casi no se ven— Inquirió la castaña arrogantemente ante la mirada molesta de la rosada.

Ambas empezaron a escuchar ruidos fuertemente en la entrada del supermercado, lo cual las puso nerviosas.

— ¿Cerraste la puerta verdad? — Le dijo la rosada un poco temerosa.

—Sí— Aseguró, ambas no despegaban la vista del lugar proveniente del ruido.

— ¿Hola?… Ya cerramos — Se dirigió presurosa a la entrada con Matsuri detrás suyo, no obstante no había nada después se escucho un ruido mas fuerte por donde ellas estaban hace momentos atrás.

— ¡¿Hola?! — Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa volvieron al lugar proveniente del nuevo ruido, pero no había nada ambas recorrían el supermercado en busca del intruso.

—Ahh— Pegaron respingones al escuchar aquel ruido más fuerte.

—Espera aquí— Le pidió la pelirrosa mientras se iba.

—No por favor— Rogo la castaña tomándola del brazo —A veces soy muy cobarde— Le conto muy asustada la castaña.

—Bienvenida al club— Le respondió en peores condiciones la oji-jade, ambas caminaban lentamente por la vacía y ahora tenebrosa tienda.

—No hay nadie aquí Sakura— Le dijo la castaña pero repentinamente las luces se apagaron la pelirrosa caminaba a la salida pero la castaña se tropezó.

—Kami-sama…. Matsuri ven— Le extendió la mano y la levanto.

Doblaban por un de las estanterías — ¡Kyyaa! — Gritaron ambas al ver aquel hombre vestido de minero y con aquella tenebrosa mascara.

— ¡Matsuri corre! —Le ordenó girando sobre sus talones y corriendo seguidas por el asesino, que iba por Sakura alcanzándola en uno de los corredores y golpeando con el pico la repisaría, la tomaba por los delgados brazos arrojándola fuertemente contra la repisaría ya rota, ella tomo rápidamente una serie de latas y se las arrojaba fuertemente, el se cubrió y ella aprovecho la situación, separo rápidamente y empezó a correr nuevamente.

Continuara.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Sangriento san Valentín**

**5**

_Ella tomo rápidamente una serie de latas y se las arrojaba fuertemente, el se cubrió y ella aprovecho la situación, separo rápidamente y empezó a correr nuevamente._____

Corrió casi todo el pasillo cuándo sus pies le fallaron y tropezó fuertemente doblándose el tobillo, ese minero sé acercaba cada vez más a ella levantando el pico para atravesarla.

Sakura aun en el piso seguía adelante arrastrándose hasta casi llegar al final del pasillo, él ya estaba dispuesto a atacarla cuando Matsuri lo atacó con una escoba, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente, mientras veía como Matsuri golpeaba una y otra vez a ese enmascarado mientras que éste se defendía con él pico.

—Por acá Matsuri— Sakura la tomó por él antebrazo jalándola para qué se alejara de él, la jalaba mientras corría —A la oficina— Entraron por él almacén con rumbo hacia la oficina interna dónde podrían protegerse.

—Corre Matsuri— Entraron rápidamente, Sakura serró la puerta nada más cruzarla.

—Sakura—Llamo la castaña entre llanto y aterrorizada, mientras él pico atravesaba la puerta de madera cerca de la cara dé Sakura, la cual inmediatamente se separo de esta

— ¡Kami!... Ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame! — Gritaba alterada la pelirrosa mineristas que movía él escritorio para trancar la puerta la cual volvía a ser por él pico.

—Rápido ¡Empuja!— Sakura ordenó histérica, la castaña rápidamente reacciono asiéndole caso —Matsuri sal por la ventana— Los golpes cesaron y la castaña intentaba abrir la enrejada ventana.

— ¡Está serrada! — Matsuri gritó desesperada jalando el candado.

— ¡La llave está en el cajón del escritorio! — Golpeaba el escritorio, Sakura era empujada fuertemente por la puerta que intentaba ser abierta, mientras Matsuri buscaba la llave, Sakura tomó el teléfono marcando a su esposo en busca de ayuda — ¡Estamos en el supermercado… Es Orochimaru está dentro! — Hablaba alterada.

Matsuri revisaba el cajón desesperadamente — ¡Las encontré! — Gritó alegre, fue rápidamente a la venta intentando abrirla, pero había muchas llaves — ¡No abren! —Chilló probando barias llaves con su temblorosa mano.

— ¡Date prisa! — Sakura vigilaba atentamente la puerta — ¡Ya está! — Abrió la enrejada ventana levantando el marco de la agrietada venta.

La castaña empezó salir por la estrecha ventana.

—Rápido sal… Rápido— La rosada la ayudaba a salir —No espera… ¡Espera! — El repentino cese de los golpes y empujones contra la casi destruida puerta… No le gustaba para nada.

—Algo no está bien— Le dijo a la castaña que ya estaba prácticamente fuera y muy extrañada —No esté bien… Regresa ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! — Ambas escucharon el fuerte cerrar de la puerta, la castaña volvió a sollozar aterrorizada mientras qué la rosada la halaba hacia adentro.

— ¡Kyyaa! ¡Sakura ayúdeme! — Rogo a la rosada, sintió cómo era tomada por los pies fuertemente.

—Matsuri entra— La persona qué la jalaba ere muy fuerte y su fuerza no competía con la de él, los gritos y ruegos no dejaban dé salir dé la boca dé la castaña, Sakura ya no podía sostenerla

— ¡Ayúdame! — Suplico a la rosada agarrándose fuertemente del marco pero con otro fuerte jalón fue arrastrada perdiéndose por el oscuro callejón

— ¡Noo Matsuri! — Grito horrorizada, lagrimes surcaban sus ojos ante el silencioso ambiente, quejidos salían dé sus labios acercándose paso a paso a la ventana — ¡Haaa! —Ese hombre la había tomado por las muñecas intentando arrastrarla cómo a la castaña.

El minero con su pico intentaba atacarla nuevamente.

— ¡Maldito! — Se libero del agarre empujo el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas y saliendo por la casi inexistente puerta.

Corría a todo lo qué le daban sus pies por los pasillos, por fin... Por fin veía la salida corrió aun más rápido.

—Ha— Vio la cabellera azabache de su marido romper el vidrio de las puertas de la tienda, corrió a sus brazos desesperada.

—Tranquila… Tranquila— La apoyo contra su fornido torso mientras qué la rosada lloraba y gritaba muy perturbada.

—Tranquila… Dime ¿Dónde está Matsuri? — La tomo del rostro para que se concentrara.

—Ah... Ah… Atrás— Apenas pudo pronunciar esa palabra.

—Bien debes calmarte— La tomo de la muñeca y caminaron con preclusión hacia el callejón detrás del supermercado, él azabache desenfundo su pistola —Con cuidado— Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, entraron al estrecho y oscuro callejón, la separo dé el sacando una linterna para alumbrar la oscuridad.

—Permanece detrás de mi— Sasuke le ordeno al visualizar un gran contenedor de basura frente suyo.

Se acerco con mucha cautela —No… Santo cielo— Bajo la linterna bastante abrumado.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto aun alterada la rosada acercándose a su marido.

—Sakura no debes ver esto— Le aconsejo mas ella hiso caso omiso, fijando su vista hacia el otro lado del basurero

— ¡No! — Vio el cuerpo de Matsuri, bañado en sangre, la parte del pecho abierta y entre sus piernas abiertas se encontraba, esos corazones de cartón con el de ella dentro a plena vista.

—Se mío por siempre—Leyó silenciosamente lo escrito en la pared con sangre de la castaña, la rosada horrorizada volteo.

Minutos después

Sakura estaba sentada en la ambulancia y uno de los enfermeros revisaba y curaba sus heridas, ella estaba choqueada, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Sasuke estaba serio viendo cómo atendían a su mujer.

—Te llevaran al hospital… Necesitas ver un medico— Le ordenó sin mirarla.

— ¿Porqué mato a Matsuri? — Tampoco lo miraba seguía con su mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Todos están relacionados con la mina… Cómo hace diez años— Dijo rápidamente.

—Matsuri no estaba ese día— Lo miro molesta.

—Tal vez quiera atraparte— Escupió la rosada con el ceño fruncido, él azabache volteo a verla confundido

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Le pregunto molesto.

—No estoy siega Sasuke— Su voz se quebró y su mirada se nublo, el azabache aparto rápidamente la mirada y tenso fuertemente su quijada, Sakura bajo su mirada

—Llévensela— Ordeno al enfermero, éste entro en la ambulancia y el azabache cerró la puerta mientras la ambulancia arrancaba el motor y se marchaba, el azabache volteo a albino y el también se marchaba.

Casa Uchiha

La pelirroja estaba es su patrulla al frente de la casa, viendo atentamente el lugar aparentemente tranquilo.

—Yami sacare la basura—Dijo la pelinaranja mientras salía, el pequeño pelinegro estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo atentamente la tele, la mujer entro momentos después de salir, el niño no se percato dé qué alguien entro después dé ella.

La mujer estaba en el cuarto de limpieza seleccionando ropa para lavar, escucho unos pasos.

— ¿Terminaron la caricaturas? —Pregunto Tayuya aun con su vista en sus quehaceres — ¡Haaa! — Grito fuertemente.

Alguien caminaba lentamente hacia el salón, en busca del niño pelinegro, pero ya no había nadie en el sillón dónde antes lo había visto.

Fugaku se acercaba a la patrulla qué estaba frente a la casa dé su hijo, toco la ventana del auto asustando a la pelirroja que inmediatamente salió del auto.

—Está dentro de la casa— Le dijo el azabache mayor —Entremos— saco un arma de su chaqueta caminando hacia la entrada dé la casa seguido de la pelirroja.

Karin tomo la delantera, dudosa dé abrir la puerta.

— ¿Quiere ir usted primero?— Le pregunto al azabache detrás de ella.

—Por eso me retire— Dijo con su gruesa vos, la resignada mujer tomo valor también saco su arma y entro lentamente.

Entro con cautela, viendo atentamente cada parte de la casa, el azabache miro desde la entrada a la pelirroja dudoso de entrar, después de unos segundos más oyó un ruido a un lado de la casa.

La mujer entro al living, rápidamente se puso en guardia con el arma al oír un extraño sonido después escucho otro ruido pero proveniente de la parte trasera del sofá.

—Eres tú Yami—Dijo con alivio viendo al niño gatear silenciosamente.

Fugaku fue a revisar el lugar del que provenía el ruido que había oído antes, llego a la puerta trasera de la casa y se puso en guardia con su arma dispuesto a atacar a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

—Yami quiero que te escondas… Quédate escondido y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti pase lo que pase— Hablo quedito para que para que solo él la escuchase, el pequeño solo asintió asustado sin levantarse del suelo después volvió a su escondite anterior.

La pelirroja después de asegurarse que el niño estuviese a salvo vio a tomar su pistola y a buscar al intruso.

Fugaku caminaba lentamente apuntando con el revólver a un costado de la puerta desde donde visualizo una luz, se acerco a un costado asegurándose de que no estuviese escondido solo vio una luz la cual solo era una linterna y lo hizo extrañarse.

La mujer pelirroja caminaba con precaución hacia la lavandería donde antes de encontrar al pequeño había escuchado un sonido sospechoso, visualizo el lavarropas que estaba encendido del cual provenía el sonido, hacia demasiado escándalo como para solo estar cumpliendo con su función cómo si le hubiesen puesto rocas, la mujer se acerco extrañada y lo abrió con mucha precaución.

—Hhhha— Exhalo todo el oxigeno que guardaban sus pulmones al ver en cuerpo y la cara casi desfigurada cómo si le hubiesen echado acido de la mucama de la familia Uchiha salir del cilindro vertical manchando con sangre el lavarropas.

— ¡FUGAKU-SAN! ¡Ven aquí ahora! —Grito asustada.

El pelinegro oyó desde afuera el grito de la mujer, lo que le hiso voltear instantáneamente y encontrarse de repente atravesado por un pico en la parte de la garganta y la punta saliendo por la boca, apenas se percato de la situación lucho por sacárselo sin embargo este era fuertemente agarrado por aquel minero, sintió ahogarse con la sangre acumulándose a su garganta, el minero en un movimiento la arranco la mandíbula y lo ultimo qué se escucho fue un grito desolador.

La vieja camioneta de Naruto entro a un callejón escondiéndose de una patrulla, apenas asegurarse de perderlos tomo su celular para llamar a la peli-rosa.

Sakura estaba en el hospital firmando los papeles para salir mientras era vigilada atentamente por Juugo, escucho el llamado de su celular.

—Hola— Contento rápidamente.

—_Sakura soy yo ¿En dónde estás?— _Oyó la vos de Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy en el hospital— Hablo quedito para que no la hóyese el pelinaranja mas el cedió cuenta y salió en busca del azabache.

— _¿En el hospital? ¡¿Estás bien que paso?! —_ Le preguntó abrumado.

—Estoy bien… Tenias razón Orochimaru volvió — Contestó con la voz quebrada —Intento matarme pero escape— Sollozaba al recordar el pánico que sintió.

— ¿_Viste su rostro? —_ Volvió a peguntar el rubio.

—Sólo su máscara— Contesto negando con la cabeza.

—_No creo que sea Orochimaru— _Dijo preocupado.

— ¿Qué dices? —Estaba confundida.

— _¿Confías en mí?— _

—Naruto—

— ¡_¿Confiasen mi?! — _

—Sí… Confió en ti—

—_Entonces te mostrare algo— _

—Naruto tengo que volver por Yami—

—_Sí te llevare con el pero te mostrare algo en el camino— _Sakura pensó que iba a hacer… ¿Iría con Naruto? el era de confianza pero Sasuke… No lo hora…. Si era cierto lo que decía Naruto, Sasuke sería un sospechoso al igual que Naruto, en cuál de los dos debía confiar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**L**amento la tardanza pero jejeje el estudio ya saven.

Este sera el ultimo cap. Espero que les haaya gustado n.n

**Sangriento san Valentín**

**6**

_Sakura pensó que iba a hacer… ¿Iría con Naruto? él era de confianza pero Sasuke… No lo hora…. Si era cierto lo que decía Naruto, Sasuke sería un sospechoso al igual que Naruto, en cuál de los dos debía confiar._

Sasuke corría por los pasillos del hospital con dirección a la recepción, en busca de su esposa, cuando llego no la vio y se acerco a la enfermera.

— ¿En dónde está Sakura? — Le preguntó muy agitado.

— Comisario ella acaba de salir— Contestó extrañada.

— ¿Cómo que acaba de salir? —Gruño entre dientes muy molesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace diez minutos, se fue con el joven Naruto Namikaze— Sasuke estaba furioso, después su estado cambio a uno afligido, Sakura lo había abandonado.

—_Comisario— _Escucho que lo llamaba Suigetsu por el radio.

—Sí— Respondió casi como un zombie, estaba choqueado.

—_Tengo el reporte sobre Naruto Namikaze… Debe escuchar esto— _Informó muy cerio,no era normal en Suigetsu estar tan preocupado.

Sakura estaba en la camioneta de Naruto, no sabía a dónde se dirigían y Naruto estaba concentrado en la carretera.

—Me tomó diez años olvidar esa mascara y ahora está de vuelta— Sakura aun seguía asustada, Naruto la observó preocupado.

—Sasuke tiene propiedades ¿Sabias? — Naruto le pregunto un poco molesto.

—Si… Eran de su madre— Aseguró, Estaba extrañada por la pregunta hecha.

— ¿Hace poco vendieron? — Preguntó muy interesado, Sakura negó con la cabeza, ella no sabía eso —Sasuke no es quien tú crees Sakura— Naruto observaba a cada momento a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Sakura cuestiono, a donde quería llegar el rubio.

—El es responsable de lo que está ocurriendo… De las muertes— Aseguró, Sakura frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada al rubio.

—Es una locura— No creía eso, Sasuke no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Sonó el celular de Sakura, Naruto se tenso de inmediato.

—No contestes— Pidió Naruto sumamente preocupado, mas sin embargo Sakura contestó la llamada.

— ¿Hola? — Contestó sorprendida.

— _¿En dónde éstas? Estas con Naruto ¿No? — _Sakura escucho la afligida voz de Sasuke, el azabache estaba en su patrulla en busca de la camioneta de Naruto.

—Si— Contestó Sakura.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Naruto exaltado.

—_Sakura escúchame bien— _Dijo Sasuke fríamente —_Tienes que alejarte de Naruto ahora— _Le ordenó tajantemente.

— ¿A qué te refieren con eso? — Sakura empezaba a preocuparse.

—_Naruto estuvo en una institución mental por siete años, no es el mismo de antes— _Casi gritando contestó.

— ¿Quién es? — Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—_Él estuvo en nuestra casa Sakura… Fugaku está muerto y también Tayuya, quería a nuestro hijo— _Sakura inmediatamente, empezó a temblar de miedo.

—_Y ahora ya te tiene— _Naruto empezó a sospechar.

— ¿Yami el ésta Bien? — Preguntó, intentando disimular el miedo, al darse cuenta de que el rubio la observaba detenidamente.

—_Yami está bien, él está bien esta con Karin en la estación, está a salvo… Sakura yo sé que me he portado mal contigo… Lo lamento, puedes dejarme si quieres, no te molestare más, pero sal de ese auto, te lo suplico— _Pidió en una voz agónica — ¡_Sakura sal de ese auto! — _Suplicó.

—Gracias por cuidar de él Mamá— Dijo Sakura colgando la llamada, Naruto suspiro con pesadez.

Sasuke también lo hiso, la encontraría sea como sea.

—Necesitó ir a casa, mi madre dice que Yami no se siente bien— Comentó Sakura tranquilamente.

—Esa no era tu madre— Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito ir a casa con mi hijo— Pidió Sakura molesta.

— ¿No confías en mi? — Preguntó Naruto.

— ¡Debo ir a mi casa! — Exigió alterada.

— ¡Maldición! Sakura por favor entiende— Naruto empezaba a exaltarse también —Necesito que alguien entienda— Dijo un poco más calando. —Confía en mí— le pidió nuevamente.

—Naruto comienzas a asustarme— Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

—Sakura yo confío en ti… Necesito que estés conmigo—

—Tengo esposo y un hijo ¡Por favor llévame a casa! — Sakura intentaba calmarse.

—Sasuke quiere que pienses que fui yo pero eso no es cierto— Aseguró fieramente, Sakura era todo lo que le quedaba en este mundo.

— ¡No sabes de lo que él es capaz! No permitiré que vuelva a arriesgarte ¡No lo permitiré! — Naruto aumento la velocidad de la camioneta.

Sakura estaba realmente preocupada, respiro hondo y reaccionó, tomó el volante fuertemente.

— ¡No Sakura! — Naruto intentaba controlarla — ¡Sakura! — De la nada apareció un árbol haciéndolos chocar fuertemente contra este y una de las ramas atravesó el parabrisas justo en medio de Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura salió de la camioneta cojeando, respiraba agitadamente por la boca y con las fuerzas que le quedaban salió corriendo del lugar, adentrándose en el bosque, percatarse del letrero que decía minas Namikaze.

Naruto también recobro el conocimiento, empezó a empujar la puerta para salir, pero parecía estar bloqueada, se agacho y se arrastró, por debajo de la rama, lastimándose con los vidrios rotos.

Sakura corría por el bosque, sin saber en qué dirección ir, pero al escuchar lo gruñidos de Naruto, el cual seguramente ya había salido del auto, empezó a acelerar su paso en busca de ayuda.

Sasuke manejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera, tenía una mirada realmente espeluznante en el rostro.

Escucho que lo llamaban por el celular y contesto — ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó fríamente.

—Sasuke estrelle el auto cerca de la mina—

— ¿Éstas bien? — Pregunto preocupado.

—Si… Eso creo— dijo muy nerviosa, viendo a todos lados.

—Sakura tranquila… Ve a la antigua casa de mi padre ¿Oíste?— Le ordenó conteniendo la calma.

—Está bien—

— Escóndete voy para allá— Sasuke giró la camioneta en "u" rápidamente, luego acelero a toda velocidad.

Sakura corría en dirección a la antigua casa de Fugaku, cuando logro llegar, tomó las llaves que había debajo de la alfombrilla, después de entrar bloqueó la entrada con un viejo mueble.

Solo le quedaba esperar a Sasuke, observó el lugar detenidamente y se percato de una habitación, al entrar vio una caja de bombones con un corazón de San Valentín, tomó la tarjeta que había encima de la caja y leyó la dedicatoria. Después abrió la caja, dentro había unos bombones y una foto, la foto de ella y Naruto, la que Sasuke había encontrado.

—_Sasuke quiere que pienses que fui yo pero eso no es cierto— Aseguró fieramente. — ¡No sabes de lo que él es capaz!—_

Sakura recordó la palabras del rubio, se atemorizo, corrió en dirección a la cocina buscando algo con que defenderse, cuando abrió una de las estanterías, cayeron barios corazones de San Valentín.

La puerta se abrió, causando un rechinido, Sakura sollozo, respiro hondo al escuchar la respiración a través de la máscara antigás, y con todo el valor que tubo giro para ver al minero.

— ¿Sasuke? — Llamó con una voz afónica, el minero levantó su pico y la ataco, Sakura se agacho esquivando el golpe, el pico se estrello con la pared quedando atorado.

Sakura vio al minero jalar para liberar el pico, entonces Sakura interfiere, pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, se estrelle con la cocina, toma el sartén que había a un lado y lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza en dos ocasiones, después sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal.

— ¡Maldición! — Antes había bloqueado aquella puerta, subió al primer piso y corrió a la ventana más cercana, tomó una antiguo adorno de metal, lo estrello con el vidrio barias veces para escapar.

Cuando logro salir tropezó y rodo en el tejado cayendo al piso, inmediatamente reacciono, levanto la vista a la ventana y vio al minero con su pico, no espero más y salió huyendo nuevamente por el bosque.

El minero seguía los pasos de Sakura.

Sakura consiguió llegar a la mina pero la única puerta estaba cerrada, escucho los pazos del minero acercarse y busco otra entrada, cuando logro entrar vio que alguien vivía ahí, había ropa secando en tendederos, barios trajes de mineros.

—Ahh— El minero apareció delante de ella, Sakura corrió en dirección contraria por otro de los pacillos.

Llego a la entrada del túnel Namikaze, tomó una de las linternas y se adentro al túnel, avían barios caminos tomo uno y luego otro, alguien la seguía, se escondió en una de las grandes grietas y tomo una pala que había a su lado. Cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta lo ataco.

Sasuke cayó al piso por el fuerte golpe y soltó su pistola, la cual Sakura alzo.

—No te muevas Sasuke— Sakura lo apuntaba con la pistola.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces? — Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la acción de la pelirrosa.

—Encontré lo corazones— Menciono sin dudar de sus palabras.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Sasuke se levantó.

— ¡En la casa! ¡Tus corazones de San Valentín! — Sakura estaba al borde de los nervios.

— ¿En la casa? ¿El corazón de San Valentín de Matsuri? Sakura lo lamento en verdad no sign… — No pudo terminar.

— ¡No hablo de la maldita Matsuri! ¡Hablo de las trescientas cajas de dulces en las que ponían los corazones! —

—Fu… Fue Naruto, Sakura debió…—

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Sakura — ¡Es tu casa! ¡La fotografía que me quitaste estaba ahí! — Aseguró fieramente.

—Naruto la puso ahí ¡Sakura he estado trabajando por setenta y dos horas! ¡No tengo tiempo para ser un psicópata! —

—Tú eres el alguacil Sasuke— Naruto apareció por otro de los túneles —Haces lo que quieres ¿No? — Naruto tenía una herida en la cabeza.

— Muy bien ¡Naruto quédate ahí! — Ordenó Sakura, también apuntándole con la pistola.

—Todo está bien Sakura— Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

—Sakura escúchame— Pidió Sasuke también acercándose a ella.

— ¡No se muevan! — Gritó exaltada, Sasuke levanto las manos y se alejo un poco — ¡Quédense quietos! — Ordenó apuntándoles a ambos.

—Sakura mírame, dispárale y no se moverá más— Dijo Sasuke calmadamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!... Sasuke te conseguiremos ayuda— Naruto intentaba calmarlo.

— ¡Estás loco idiota!— Sasuke se exaltó —Sakura por favor no puedes creerle a este ¡Imbécil! — Le pidió, Sakura estaba cada vez más confundida.

—Sasuke sé que me odias y la verdad no me importa, pero ella es tu esposa ¡Deja de mentirle! — Naruto señalaba a Sakura y observaba a Sasuke.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Sasuke quería golpearlo, pero volcó su vista a Sakura — ¡Estuvo en una institución está loco! — Intentaba convencer a Sakura, ella estaba cada vez más abrumada.

— ¡Ha! Eso estuvo muy bien… Buen intento— Dijo Naruto tranquilo.

— ¡Hmp! — Sasuke sonrió con pesadez — ¡Bien! Dispáranos a los dos— Sentenció Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué!? — Sakura estaba sumamente sorprendida, por la petición del azabache.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Naruto estaba en igual de condiciones que Sakura, no cavia en la sorpresa.

—Sí, dispáranos, es tú única opción— Sakura empezó a gimotear, Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que le dispare —Si nos disparas mataras al asesino— Aseguró el azabache.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Sakura él está mintiendo— Naruto esta exaltándose.

—Sakura hazlo— Le pidió nuevamente Sasuke.

— ¡Está enfermo!, Sakura— Dijo Naruto convencido.

Sakura estaba en pánico absoluto, no dejaba de apuntarles con el arma.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo Sakura! ¡Dispáranos! — Le ordenó Sasuke sin despegar la vista de Naruto.

— ¡Nadie va a dispara a nadie Sasuke! — Aseguro Naruto.

— ¡Dispáranos! — Gritó en forma de orden Sasuke —Sakura escúchame—.

— ¡Por favor basta! — Pidió Sakura, ya no podía mas, era demasiado para ella.

— ¡Escucha! Lo que Matsuri escribió en la tarjeta de San Valentín, "Se mío por siempre" ¡Son las mismas palabras que escribieron arriba, de su cuerpo ¿No Sasuke?! — Espetó Naruto.

—Te voy a cortar la cabeza maldito — Aseguró Sasuke mirando tenebrosamente a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo supiste que Matsuri murió? — Sakura le pregunto a Naruto.

Naruto se quedo callado unos instantes. —T… Tú me dijiste— Dijo Naruto poco convencido.

Sakura le apuntó con el arma —No, no lo hice— Aseguró Sakura, Naruto se quedo callado al igual que Sasuke — ¿Y cómo supiste de lo escrito en la pared? — Preguntó, mientras quitaba el seguro de la pistola.

—Sakura… ¿Qué es eso?— Naruto observaba a alguien detrás de Sakura, Sakura volteo pero no había nadie —Es él… Orochimaru— Sasuke levantó su linterna en la dirección que Naruto veía.

—Ahí está Sakura… Ahí está Orochimaru— Sakura miro a Sasuke, el negaba con la cabeza —Sakura ahí esta dispárale… tienes que disparar— Pedía Naruto — ¡Tienes que disparar ahí está Orochimaru! —.

— ¡No hay nadie más aquí! — Sakura temblaba y lloraba.

—Sakura se está acercando, tienes que disparar— Un minero se acercaba a Naruto por la espalda de Sakura, Naruto no dejaba de pedir que le dispárese, el minero se acerco a Naruto, quedando cara a cara, el minero que sólo veía Naruto.

Sakura empanzó a llorar más abiertamente.

_Naruto se encontraba en el bosque, exhumando el cadáver de Orochimaru Sanin, cuando logró sacarlo de la tierra, le quitó la máscara que llevaba puesto como también el pico._

_Naruto se estaba en un baño, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, en el cual se distorsionaba y se veía al minero._

_Después de asesinar a Kakuzu, Naruto entre al monta cargas y la cierra con su pico._

—Orochimaru no está aquí Naruto— Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—No… El está aquí ¿Verdad Orochimaru? — Sasuke observaba a Naruto — Vives dentro de Naruto—

— ¡Ho! Estoy aquí— La mirada de Naruto se oscureció y su vos se volvió más áspera y gruesa.

Sakura le apunto fijamente a Naruto.

— Lo sabia imbécil— Sasuke tenía una mirada asesina.

— ¿Sasuke? — Llamó Sakura desconcertada, que debía hacer, "Naruro" giro su mirada a Sakura.

Inmediatamente Sasuke tomó un pico que había cerca, y atacó a "Naruto", el cual se agache esquivando el golpe, el rubio lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo estrello contra unas cajas de maderas destruyéndolas.

Sasuke uso su antebrazo para tomar al rubio, también por su chaqueta e invertir la situación, el rubio lo golpea en el hombro y el azabache hace lo mismo pero en el rostro, repetidas veces, Naruto aturdido logra golpearlo fuertemente en la cara e intenta quitarle el pico a Sasuke.

Sasuke forcejea con Naruto, en un despiste del rubio, Sasuke se queda con el pico se aleja y le apunta al rubio, Naruto logra esquivar el golpe girando a un lado, después taclea al azabache, estrellándolo nuevamente contra la pared, Naruto golpea a Sasuke en el rostro, lo toma del cuello ahorcándolo.

Sasuke aparta las manos del rubio, goleándolo en el estomago fuertemente con la rodilla, lo empuja el otro extremo del estrecho túnel, Sasuke toma la pala y Naruto su pico, Naruto lo intenta golpear, pero Sasuke con la pala lo derriba y lo golpea fuertemente varias veces con el mango de la pala, aun a si el rubio intenta levantarse, Sasuke sonríe sádicamente y la toma del otro extremo dispuesto a atravesarlo.

Naruto en un rápido movimiento lo golpea en el estomago con el pico, Naruto observa a Sakura la cual le apunta con la pistola y lloraba. Naruto le saca la punta del pico bruscamente observándola, Sakura le dispara pero falla y el rubio huye por uno de los semi oscuros túneles.

Sakura el ver a Sasuke gruñendo, va rápidamente en su ayuda, Sasuke cae derrumbado al piso, ella se arrodilla y lo levanta por la espalda, Sakura revisa la herida de Sasuke.

— ¡No! — Empieza a gimotear, el azabache intenta pararse y Sakura lo ayuda cuidadosamente —Levántate— Sakura lo abraza por la espalda ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Ambos caminaban presurosos a la salida, pero Naruto aparece por el extremo, rompiendo las luces, Sasuke le dispara pero falla, Sakura con Sasuke gira y empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario,

Naruto los seguía, aun rompiendo las luces con su pico, Sakura doblo en una esquina y dejo acostado a Sasuke.

—Vamos Sasuke— Pedía Sakura, pero el azabache ya no podía caminar.

—No puedes fallar— Sasuke le dio la pistola a Sakura —Solo hay una bala— Dijo apenas audible.

—Si— Contesto afligida, Sasuke estaba en un mal estado.

—No falles— Le acarició el rostro, manchando su mejilla con sangre.

Naruto se acercaba, Sakura tomo valor y espero al rubio.

—Naruto— Sakura le apuntaba firmemente, Naruto suavizó su mirada por unos instantes, luego frunció el ceño y levanto su pico a lo alto para atacarla.

Sakura disparo, la bala atravesó la parte de las costillas del rubio y llego a una llave de gas la cual estaba a unos escasa distancia del rubio, iniciando un explosión, Sakura fue donde Sasuke escondiéndose de las llamas.

En la mañana siguiente

Barias patrullas y ambulancias estaban en la entrada del túnel cinco, rescatistas salían del túnel sacando, sacando con ellos a Sakura cuidadosamente y a Sasuke en una camilla, que cargaban los rescatistas.

—Sakura— Suigetsu estaba esperándolos al lado de la ambulancia, nada mas vio a la pelirrosa él la abrazo — ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto preocupado.

—Si— Contestó afligida, mientras Sasuke era puesto en la camilla del la ambulancia.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó nuevamente el albino.

—Si— Asintió con la cabeza, ambos se acercaron a Sasuke.

—Comisario— Llamó Suigetsu al inconsciente azabache —Sasuke— Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez — ¿Dónde está Naruto? —.

—Naruto murió— Dijo el azabache, Suigetsu asintió, tomó el radio y se fue hablando por el radio, comunicando a los demás de la muerte de Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura se le acercó al azabache, lo tomó de la mano cuidadosamente entrelazando sus dedos y acarició su frente con cariño.

—Te amo— Sakura le dijo dulcemente.

—También te amo— Contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura se agacho y lo beso tiernamente.

—Vamos— Dijo un enfermero mientras metía la camilla a la ambulancia, Sakura entro junto con el enfermero.

—Todo estará bien— Aseguró Sakura mirando al azabache con una mirada reluciente y llena amor, otro enfermero cerró las puertas de la ambulancia y golpeó el metal del auto para que se marchara.

Otro grupo de rescatistas salió del túnel número cinco, se dispersaron al salir, uno de ellos se alejó cojeando por uno de los tantos senderos, nadie se percato de él, ya a cierta distancia se sacó la máscara de rescatista para poder respirar mejor.

Uno melena rubia y unos ojos azules llenos de ira y pidiendo sangre se perdían a la distancia.

¿FIN?

La verdaed no se sivia si hacerlo mas extendido... Pero pensé que podria aruinar la historia, como sea espero que les aya gustado.

Besos!


End file.
